The Way It Will Always Be
by xthedramaqueenx
Summary: There she was, sitting right in front of him. Strands of her brown hair were sticking out, her honey colored eyes had bags underneath them, and her normally beautiful smile was replaced with a frown. But to him, she was perfect.


**The Way It Will Always Be **

**By xthedramaqueenx**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know Ron or Hermione or any of the other characters mentioned in this one-shot. I also do not own Hogwarts, the setting, the – AW, to HECK with it. I don't own anything…

**Author's Note:** this is just a one-shot, that I'd written before I joined the site.

It was late. Everyone except Ron and Hermione had left the common room.

There she was, sitting right in front of him. Strands of her brown hair were sticking out, her honey colored eyes had bags underneath them, and her normally beautiful smile was replaced with a frown.

But to him, she was perfect.

He watched her as she dipped her quill into ink, over and over again. He wanted to say her name out loud – he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to tell her how he felt. But he knew that he'd never do it – maybe someday, he'd get over her; get over the drama, but deep down, he knew he could never forget about his childhood friend.

So he just sat there, looking at the love of his life – the fire in his heart – while she was writing and extremely long letter of some sort. His mind drifted off to their first year at Hogwarts together.

When he first saw her, they were on the train. She burst into the compartment he and Harry were sharing, asked for a frog, and then insulted his smudge on his face. And he knew it was a cliché, but he had fell in love with her right then and there – it was love at first sight.

He knew it was kind of old fashioned, but in order to prove that he did not like Hermione, he would call her a know-it-all, and many other names. Soon, after a dramatic event (that involved a troll), Harry and Ron decided to be friends with Hermione.

Second year. When she was petrified, he thought he would die. Trying not to over react, Ron told himself, and Harry that she'd be fine. But what if she's not? He asked himself, over and over again. He knew he'd never be able to forgive himself for calling her names and fighting with her on a daily basis. But, she had been fine in the end.

Third year…and fourth…

As his mind drifted through the years, he realized how much he needed to tell her. "But you can't," a voice in the back of his head told him. "You can't, you'll loose her friendship."

Now, it was sixth year, and she was still perfect, even if she was in a "bloody awful" mood.

He was tempted to glance at the letter she was writing.

_Dear Victor,_

Ron's head filled with rage as he read that line. She was in such an awful mood; she couldn't even talk to him OR Harry, yet, she could write to ole Vicky.

_Today was another awful day. Mum and Dad sent a letter to me, saying how they felt like I am not a part of their lives anymore._

Not a part of their lives anymore? Hermione and her parents had always seemed so…happy. But, he thought, Hermione had spent a lot of her summer over at the Burrow over the years. And she had stayed to Hogwarts over winter, too. And there was that time when she broke off her sky—skay—_skiing,_ yes, that was the word, skiing—trip with her parents last year.

_I know, I do spend a lot of time away from home, but I just don't feel like I'm fitting in a Muggle neighborhood anymore. All the people living in it are so different from me._

_Then, after the letter, I decided that I'd tell Ron about it. But he wouldn't listen! He and Harry were talking about Quidditch or something. I know that you love the sport, but it's really awful when nobody listens…_

_After my horrible Potions lesson (I had to be partners with Neville, who cost me a few points), I once again, tried to hint to Ron that I fancied him. But do you think the git noticed—_

Oh, MERLIN!

Ron wanted to shout and jump up and down with joy! Hermione fancied him! Hermione fancied him! Oh NO!

Ron's happiness turned into sadness. She was upset at him – she was trying to confide something to him earlier on that day, and she was continually hinting to him that she liked him, but he'd never noticed. And she'd called him a "git."

In a fit of depression, Ron banged his hand against Hermione's chair.

"RON WEASLEY!"

Great. Now she'll be angrier.

He'd never tell her. I'll get over her, he told himself.

"Uh – yeah?"

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

"Er—"

"Oh, Merlin, you weren't sitting right in back of me all this time, were you?" Said Hermione, worriedly. "You didn't see any part of this letter, did you? Did you?"

Ron sighed.

"Oh, don't tell me, Ron –"

She was facing him now, in all of her perfection. That's what probably prompted him to lean in, and kiss her very gently on the lips.

Yes, he kissed the girl he loved – the girl he never thought he'd tell his feelings…the girl who was always in his life…the girl who was perfect…the girl who had insulted his smudge on his face…the girl who got petrified…the girl who always strived for excellence…the girl who took several lessons at once…the girl who was kissing him back…

Kissing him back?

Yes, she was. Ron's heart gave a thump of excitement.

They soon broke away from each other.

"I always wanted to do that."

Did she _actually _say that to _him_?

She shot him a smile, and they leaned in closer.

"Hermione, I've always loved you since the first day of Hogwarts."

"I've always loved you, too."

"I'm sorry for fighting with you, making your life miserable—"

"Ron, never! You've never made me completely miserable. I won't know what to do about your annoying outbursts and arguments."

"I don't know what I'd do without _you_."

They sat there, silently admiring one another.

As the clock struck midnight, Ron kissed her again. After giving each other knowing smiles, they went to their dormitories.

They knew everything would change from this moment on, but they knew it was for the better. He'd always love her, for better or for worst, and she'd always love him, no matter how annoying he could get.

And that's the way it always would be.


End file.
